Si las cosas fueran diferentes
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: ¿Soy yo o algo en esta historia cambio...un poco? Fems por todas partes hacen que el Sunny, lejos de cambiar, quede igual, aunque la mente masculina y bruta esta vez queda en segundo lugar ZoRo y Luna...leves a menos de que quieran lo contrario ;) Fems Mugiwaras!
**Hello! Hoy les traigo un fic con un concepto algo diferente ¿Quieren saber que es? Pues lean :)**

Cap. 1 Si las cosas fueran al revés…

—¡Zoooorooo!—

La espadachina soltó un largo suspiro de resignación. Abrió sus ojos abandonando su reciente plan de dormir todo el día y posó su mirada en la ruidosa capitana de los Mugiwara

—¡Zoro! ¿Otra vez estás dormida?—Preguntó la chica pelinegra con molestia infantil, inflando las mejillas como solía hacer siempre

—¿Qué quieres Luffy?—No pudo evitar un bostezo después de hablar

—Usopp y Chopper no quieren jugar conmigo—Se quejó ella—Y los demás están ocupados ¡Tu eres el única que no hace nada importante!

—¿Acaso dormir no es una necesidad?—

—No es de noche aún—

—Me toca guardia, tengo que guardar energías—

—Te creería si no me tocara la guardia a mi—

—Tchs…—

—¡Ja! ¡Te gané! —

—¿No puedes ser como las demás chicas? Ellas no me molestan cuando duermo…tienen sus propios asuntos—

—Sanji y tu siempre pelean—

—Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué demonios no te vas a broncear o algo? Haz cosas de chicas—

—No me gusta hacer cosas de niñas y a ti tampoco—Bufó Luffy—Es más divertido lo que los chicos hacen—

—Eso no te lo niego ¿Pero es necesario que me molestes sólo a mi?—Cuestionó con molestia

—Usopp y Franky están trabajando en la nueva arma de Nami—Comenzó a contar la pelinegra con los dedos—Sanji aún no termina de hacer la comida y no me deja robarle nada—Hizo un pequeño puchero—Nami esta encerrada con Robin y sus mapas, Chopper esta haciendo sus medicinas, Torao esta leyendo algo muy aburrido y Brook no está por ningún lado

Eso último llamó la atención a Zoro

—¿Que no está? Luffy, pudo haberse caído al mar y nadie se daría cuenta—Se burló ella ante la mirada de incredulidad de su capitana

—¿¡Qué!?—Gritó Luffy a la vez que se asomaba por la barandilla buscando a su nakama—¡Voy por ti Brook!

Y ante todo pronóstico de la broma de Zoro, se lanzó al mar olvidando que no podía ni sabía nadar

Aunque saber nadar estaba de más para un usuario…

—¡Luffy!—

Y lo último que escuchó Brook al salir de la biblioteca por sus partituras fue el estruendo de las katanas de Zoro cayendo al suelo y el característico ¡Splash! Sobre el agua

Tuvo que avisar a todos y se sintió culpable al ver que ambas obtenían un buen golpe en la coronilla de parte del navegante

No hubo peor noche para hacer guardia y Luffy se arrepentía de no haberse negado más, aunque eso la hubiera hecho ganadora de un terrible golpe extra

—Hafe muto talor~ (Hace mucho calor~)—Se quejaba ella desparramada en el césped con el estómago descubierto dejando a la vista su horrible (Pero genial) cicatriz y sus bermudas más arremangadas de lo normal, incluso había dejado su sombrero a un lado por el horrendo calor que hacía

—Vaya, falta poco para que te derritas—La voz burlona de Nami la distrajo del sufrimiento caluroso que tenía, el pelinaranja se sentó en el césped al lado de su capitana, observando las estrellas—¿Qué haces aparte de morir de calor?

Luffy con una sonrisa se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, tomando sus tobillos con las manos—Pensaba en que hacían los demás hoy

—¿Nuestros nakamas?—

—Bueno si, pero también Torao y la flota ¡Todos ellos son geniales! Y Sabo…fue genial descubrir que Sabo estaba vivo—Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y hasta pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

—Wow…no imagino tal emoción—Suspiró Nami, ligeramente melancólico imaginando como sería si Bellemere en verdad hubiera estado viva todo ese tiempo—Robin me contó por que no te contacto en mucho tiempo, él…

—En verdad no importa—Lo interrumpió la pelinegra sin interés, sin perder la sonrisa aún así y sorprendiendo al navegante—Sabo está vivo, mi hermano está vivo…

Nami soltó una risa por lo bajo, y es que ese tipo de cosas eran típicas de Luffy. Tomó el sombrero de paja abandonado a un lado y lo puso en la cabeza a su capitana

—Aún hay mucho por recorrer, capitana, quizá encuentres nuevas sorpresas en el camino—Dijo bajo la atenta mirada de ella, luego frunció le ceño y le dedicó una mirada de decisión

—Yo los protegeré a todos—

—Y nosotros te protegeremos a ti, no eres la única fuerte de esta banda—

—Tu eres bastante débil—

—¡Por su puesto que no cabeza de goma!—Le gritó enojado golpeándola en la cabeza

—¡No entiendo como! ¡Pero te pones fuerte sólo cuando me pegas!—Acusó con una lagrimita de fuera—Antes de que nos separáramos eras un flacucho y de todos modos dolía

—Los hombres somos más fuertes que las mujeres—Se mofó él

—No es verdad, machista—

—¿Machista? ¿Yo en una tripulación donde casi todas son mujeres?—

—Siempre nos golpeas ¿Qué pensaría tu hermana de ti, machista-san?—

—Robin también es machista entonces —

—Él nos respeta a todas—

—No se lo merecen, quizás Chopper, pero Chopper es otra cosa—

—Creo que Chopper y Zoro son las únicas que le descongelan el corazón—

—Tienes razón…aunque no es así siempre—Luffy miró curiosa a Nami—Tu también eres bastante importante, tu nos rescataste a todos de alguna manera

—Mmm…tu necesitaste un extra, shisishishi—Se burló arruinando el momento

—Tchs…—Chistó él—Al final soy bastante débil huh…

—No lo creo ¡Solo que yo soy más fuerte! —

—Lo que diga la capitana de los quinientos millones de berris—

—¡Exacto!—Exclamó sin contenerse mucho y lanzándose hacia él en un abrazo

—¿No es incómodo un abrazo con tanto calor? —

—Algo, pero está bien—

Nami volteo los ojos y devolvió el abrazo —Si Sanji se entera te mata…

—Sanji no es tan mala—

—Es bastante molesta, pero supongo que mala no es—

Una risilla fue lo último que Nami escuchó antes de que los ronquidos de su capitana inundaran la cubierta. Suspiró y no tuvo una remedio que hacer guardia esa noche

—Luffy…tu nos salvaste a todos…—Susurró para acomodarse con la chica en los asientos del mástil. Recordó cuando lo salvó de Arlong, cuando terminó apuñalándose con rabia su tatuaje y cuando Luffy destruyó todo el cuarto que tanto le había hecho sufrir

¿Desde cuándo Luffy se había hecho el centro del universo de los Mugiwara?

 **••••**

 **Que tal? Les gusta la idea? Si les gustó por favor comenten que es lo que quieren que pase, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Quien les gustaría que cambiará de sexo? Quien se queda igual? Eso y otros puntos como si las personalidades cambiarán o se mantendrían fiel al anime**

 _ **Algun cambio de nombre? No? Okay...**_

 **En fin, ojalá apoyen este fic y digan sus opiniones! Nos vemos!** ** _Leemos (?_**


End file.
